Three Words
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Three words. Three bold face but perfectly capitalized and punctuated words. And she was standing in the entry way to a Hartford mansion, wearing none other than the plum vintage cocktail dress she found last weekend.


**I need you.**

Three words. Three bold face but perfectly capitalized and punctuated words. And she was standing in the entry way to a Hartford mansion, wearing none other than the plum vintage cocktail dress she found last weekend. Well not really the weekend, since she worked most weekends, more like last Tuesday when she forced herself to go to the small consignment store she walked by everyday. The dress was so simple with a pencil skirt that went to just her knee. The top had thick straps with a deep heart-shaped v-neck. The back was another deep vee. She wore her hair curly, pulling back the front and sides leaving an overall look of simple elegance.

At least her hope was to leave the effect of simple elegance, since she got dressed at the train station. Living in New York City allowed her to utilize public transportations, nothing new from her days riding the bus to and from Chilton. She could still remember the first time she rode the bus in the city, a calm came over her and she realized she missed her "alone" time, time that she could read or think without feeling guilty of ignoring work or her mother.

Thankfully she thought ahead and had her grandma drop off her car at the train station. This wasn't an all together odd occurrence, except for the fact that it was a Friday night. She hadn't been home on a Friday night since moving to the city. Weekends were when the lower casted reporters had a small chance at shinning, if they were willing to work around the clock.

As always her car was spotless inside and out, and printed directions as well as a programmed GPS was waiting to help her reach the party. How her grandmother realized what drew her home she wasn't sure, since she herself wasn't fully intending on going to the cocktail party, until she took the time and courage to change in a train station restroom.

Standing in the entry way gave her a feeling of anxiety. Was she really willing to reenter this world because of three little words? Her feet involuntarily stepped forward and she was in.

"Rory my dear so nice of you to join us this evening," her hostess greeted her.

"Thank you Mrs. Huntington," Rory graciously kissed the cheek of the elderly lady and entered the living room. Mr. Huntington was surely already at the bar drinking more than entertaining.

The crowd was surprisingly different. Oh the names were all the same, the older generation older and the younger generation more plentiful in the crowded living room. Rory was surprised to see Chilton and Yale classmates scattered amongst the guests, chatting and connecting with the older retiring generation. The crowd was lacking in what Rory would consider the middle age group, but from past experiences she knew the missing generation already had the connections the younger sought and busy with life that the older ones tried to fill with these types of parties.

Rory knew that she too should mingle and make pleasantries, but that was not her purpose tonight, her purpose was much more meaningful than elite business deals. She took a longer look around the room, not seeing what she wanted to see, she took the steps back to the hall.

"Rory dear is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Huntington, I find myself in need of powdering my noise."

"Oh yes, down the hall third door on the right, my dear." The elderly lady pointed to the given door while turning back to her entering guests.

She headed down the hall, but instead of entering the guest restroom, she continued down the hall to a door that a well dressed maid and just exited, and Rory hoped was the kitchen. She took a deep breath before entering.

"Emma please tell me you remembered to circulate," the older women at the island spoke without looking up.

"I believe she is, ma'ma." Rory saw the surprise in the worker as the lady's head quickly went up to stare at the intruder.

"Sorry miss," She mumbled, "may I help you?"

"No, and it is I who am sorry." She quickly went through the kitchen to where she could safely assume a back entrance to the mansion was. Once finding the door she exited and was relieved to find her summoning spirit.

He was smoking, a habit she thought he gave up in college, and staring into the empty side yard. He was still tall with his dark locks, however in this space at this time his brooding side showed more than what he would ever let his friends see. His suite of dark gray, white shirt and a surprisingly plum color tie.

"You found me."

"I didn't know we were playing a game."

"Oh we are always playing a game of some sort it is just the rules that are a bit fuzzy."

"I thought you quit?"

"I thought you said you would never attend another cocktail party?"

"I thought you were over the summoning act?"

He sighed, acknowledging two things, he was tired and he truly did want her here. "You know."

"Of course I know, I wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Why bother with the party?"

"Because it's where you are and I'm not here for them."

"Where's the blue?"

"Someone once told me that I should stop wearing what others put me in?"

Finally he gave her a small smile. He put out his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe, and placed the stub in a handkerchief and into his pocket, and finally turned toward her.

"Nice shoes, Jimmy Choo?"

Rory didn't need to glance down, for indeed she was wearing the expensive designer shoes. They were silver and strappy, not what she typically wore, but they were a gift and gave her a since of confidence.

She didn't bother with a response just sighed and turned back to the door.

"Your mother was looking for you?"

"My mother is not here."

Again she ignored him and led the way back through the kitchen. She walked quickly knowing he would follow. Before they were spotted by Mrs. Huntington, who was still faithfully guarding the entry way, Rory felt him grab her arm and pull her into the guest restroom.

His lips were on hers. Her gasped allow him to deepen the kiss as his hands lifted her to sit on the marble counter. As she started participating in the kiss, his hands traveled up her legs, pushing her skirt up. When his hands skimmed across her boy shorts he pulled back.

"You came prepared for this."

"I wasn't leaving it up to chance. You have the devils own lips." She stood and again walked down the hallway and entered the living room and the party.

"Rory Gilmore, how lovely to see you this evening," an older lady said as Rory started making her way around the party responding to greetings from both generations, making regrets for both her mother and grandparents.

As she made it to the far end of the room she made her first greeting of the evening, "Mrs. Morgan you look lovely this evening." The lady was older, after all she did not give birth to her son until she was scandalously near forty. She was perfectly dressed in a black cocktail dress that went right past her knees and the matching jacket had a subtle but colorful pattern, giving her just a slight air of flamboyance.

"Rory, how lovely, I have so missed you." They gentle touched cheeks and Mrs. Morgan placed her arm into hers, trapping Rory by her side. The elder lady dropped her voice so only Rory could hear. "I can only guess that you know."

"Yes ma'ma."

"Good, good." She was silent for a brief moment. "Were you able to find my son?"

"Yes ma'ma, speaking of the devil." Rory gently nudged her companion to the entry way, and both their breaths caught.

"He looks so much like his father." Rory remained silent as she watched Finn make his way towards his mother.

"Mother I apologies, I did not know you would be in attendance this evening." He gave his mother a slight kiss on her cheek.

"My plans changed rather quickly."

"You called her?" He asked turning to Rory.

"I did not." She stated calmly and with conviction. "I texted her."

Finn rolled his eyes while taking his place along side his mother. "How long is everyone planning on staying?"

Mrs. Morgan looked from her son to Rory, seeing that Rory was glancing around the room already looking for an out. "I presume not too long, seeing as I have asked the chef to have dinner ready at eight."

Finn was shocked, "Family dinner tonight."

"I figured with Rory in town it would be appropriate. Now go talk to Mr. Huntington before he gets any drunker. Rory please introduce me to those two lovely ladies who keep snickering to themselves in the corner over there."

Rory watched as Finn started toward the bar, "I went to Chilton with them, Madeline and Louise."

* * *

"Thank God that part of the evening is over," Finn said as he handed her a martini.

"And this part will be so much easier," Rory mumbled as she pretended to take a sip of her drink.

"Ah good you found the drinks. I was told you would be here this evening, Lorelai."

"Good evening Mr. Morgan."

"Yes it is my dear, now son what did Mr. Huntington say?"

"Nothing of great importance, I fear I did not get a chance to talk to him until well into the party."

"You will have to call him first thing Monday then."

"Yes sir."

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Morgan said as she entered the formal dining room. She was still in her cocktail dress but managed to take off her jacket.

They leisurely strolled into the dining room taking their seats as the salad was being served. The correct wine was poured and a quiet family dinner started. When the main meal of lamb was served Rory was surprised at how comfortable the evening seemed, though she knew deep down they were tenser than a gazelle in an open field.

It was as desert was being served the topic of Rory's presence was breached.

"Rory will you be attending the ballet tomorrow?" Mrs. Morgan asked as the simple cheesecake was served.

Rory glanced at Finn who was eyeing his small piece of cake as if it would get larger with will alone.

"I'm afraid Finn and I have not had time to discuss our plans for this weekend," she casually answered.

Mrs. Morgan turned towards her son who was still refusing to look up from his cake.

"Phineas?" his father said noticing the displeasure in his wife's eye.

"Yes father?"

"Answer your mother."

"We have plans for tomorrow evening already," he said as he stared into his cheesecake.

"Oh well next time then."

* * *

Rory entered her house, their house, with a sigh. It was huge, not as big as her grandparents. But bigger than any home she imaged living in prior to her eighteenth year. She walked through the entry way and went straight to her library. A room she loved.

Finn found her there ten minutes later skimming through her most treasured possessions. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

She glanced up but continued looking for her copy of Julius Ceaser, a play she had been craving to read these last few months. "Don't give me that annoyed look, when it was you who asked me to come to Hartford."

"You said you knew why I asked you to come home."

"Yeah, so?"

"Rory stop playing games." He refused to enter her domain. When she was in New York City only the maid entered this room to clean once a week. He had the room designed, built and filled with both old and new books for her pleasure, and she still left.

"Oh we are always playing a game of some sort it is just the rules that are a bit fuzzy," She quoted verbatim.

He sighed again and walked out to the casual living room that was right across from her library. She sighed too and followed him.

"The article said they were in an accident and that only one was still at the hospital, what's the real story."

"Drunk driver hit the car on the passenger's side. Steph was driving, since…well…she was driving and is okay. Logan is in critical care," he paused and glanced at the beautiful women standing in the doorway. She rarely entered this room, in an overheard conversation Finn knew it was because it would make their lives seem so real. If she stayed closed off she could forget, forget that they were married, forget that their lives were at one time joint by a connection that reached beyond sexual bond that still held them together.

"He's been asking for you."

He shocked her, good she needed to be shocked.

"I have some work to do," she turned and went back to her library.

* * *

"Rory!" Stephanie Huntzberger greeted her friend as she waited in the ICU waiting room.

"Steph, how are you holding up?" Rory asked with genuine concern. She sat them both down in the chairs.

"Okay, he is doing much better. Finn was here right away, Collin calls every few hours, and Honor has been here off and on."

"I didn't ask about Logan or who is visiting, how are you?" Rory was stern knowing that her college friend would beat around the question, and probably had with everyone else.

"I'm…scared…no I was scared, now I am just worried."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes I had a bagel and smoothie."

"Good." They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes.

"He's been asking to see you," Steph whispered sadly.

"That's what Finn said," Rory said with a sigh.

"You should go see him, room 214." Rory nodded giving her friend's hand a squeeze before she went towards the ICU rooms.

She took a deep breath outside the room, the glass doors not blocking her view of the monitors and tubes entering and exiting her ex-boyfriend. He was pale and still, two characteristic that would never be associated to the man lying on the sterile hospital bed. She entered silently taking a seat in the chair that was already placed near his bed.

"Ah Mrs. Morgan so nice of you to visit," the injured man said quietly.

"It would seem that you have been asking to see me. Makes those that love you worry, they seem to think you hit your head harder than the doctors thought."

He smiled, "I knew you would come."

"Because you wanted to see me?"

"I knew if I asked to see you he would call you."

"He didn't call," Logan did not give up that easily just stared at the once most beautiful woman in his life. "He sent an e-mail."

"How tech savvy of him."

"More annoying than anything, have you seen the news today?"

"One missed story won't hurt your career." She sighed and truly looked at the man lying in front of her. Asking with her eyes why he asked for her. "Steph and I are trying to have a baby." For her part Rory held in her surprise. Logan and Stephanie got married in 2010, three years after he proposed to her, two years after she married Finn. They had both grown and would make wonderful parents.

"So she's not drinking, and that is why she was driving." Rory stated calmly.

"We thought she might be pregnant, but after the accident…" Logan trailed off leaving Rory to make the correct assumptions. "She needs a friend….someone who understands." Logan stared at Rory begging her with his eyes to understand.

Rory sighed, "They all think you asked for me for a completely different reason."

"I know."

"I will talk to Steph." Rory sat in the room for a short time, before leaving and rejoining Stephanie in the waiting room.

They did not talk just sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes.

"He told you."

"Yes."

"I think we were just wishing and hoping," Rory took her friend's hand and continued to sit there with her. Stephanie eventually dropped her hand and left the waiting room, but Rory did not move. She did not move when Honor walked in and greeted her, she did not move when Steph came back and asked her to go to lunch with her. She sat there until Finn came and sat next her.

"I need to go…" As Rory stood so did Finn, but she did not make it even a step without collapsing, thankfully into Finn's arms. He sat them both down and held his reluctant wife. She didn't cry, she wept. When she had calmed down enough, Finn guided her out of the hospital and into his waiting car. He drove straight to their house. Seeing Rory had fallen asleep he pulled right up to the front door. He ended up carrying her up to their bedroom, and laid her on the comforter, removing her slipper shoes was easier than her high heels had been the night before. He covered her with the quilt he kept close by, before exiting the room. He walked across the hall and opened a door he did not dare open in three years.

His eyes were met with soft greens, an inside joke he was told by both Gilmore girls. All the furniture was white and new, and clean. Like the library downstairs the maids kept this room clean, even if the owners never entered. On the wall above the crib was the stenciled words, "We love you Baby Morgan", Finn sighed before closing the door and going back to Rory, they needed to talk.

* * *

"I want you to move home."

Rory had woken from her sleep confused and sad. Confused because she did not remember falling asleep or why she was sad. It all hit her in an overwhelming wave of uncertainty. It took her sometime to pull herself out of bed and ready to continue facing her husband.

"We can't always have what we want."

"It's time to move on," Rory quickly looked up and was surprised by the seriousness of Finn's tone and expression. "I'm thinking of painting the room across from ours." He said this quietly hoping to start the conversation they should have had almost four years ago.

Rory didn't respond just stared at the water in her hands. No coffee, no caffeine, and no alcohol, she still lived her life as if she carried a small being inside herself, a small being that was her greatest joy and sorrow.

Their relationship wasn't perfect. It started as an intense friendship while Logan was in London. She never physically cheated on Logan, but mentally she formed a connection with his best friend that was much deeper than she ever shared with any of her boyfriends. When Logan purposed, Rory asked Finn his opinion and he was strangely silent. After she said no, Finn was at her door, he kissed her then and their relationship changed. Rory refused to give up her career and when the campaign job came to her she took it with enthusiasm. Finn had a semester of school left, but found time to see her unexpectedly. He showed up in Delaware, the Carolinas, California, and once for a Friday Night dinner, even though she wasn't in attendance. Her mother completely approved of the exotic Aussie, Luke did not, and her grandparents were torn between missing Logan and being charmed by Finn's manners and charisma. It was around Easter that Rory was able to go home to Stars Hallow, Lorelai and Finn joined forces and a crazy party ensued with tequila and margaritas. It was Memorial Day that Rory called Finn and told him the news of their pregnancy. He met her in Iowa, proposed, they were married by July Fourth, and decorating the nursery in green, because after all it was the new pink.

Rory did everything the books and doctors told her to do, everything, even when her mother rolled her eyes and reassured her one sip of coffee would be fine. On August first she woke to pains and by that evening she lost the baby. Her perfect world was torn apart.

"No."

"Rory, I have too."

"No!"

"This isn't healthy for either of us."

"NO!"

"It's been four years. You were supposed to have been seeing a counselor, that was part of the agreement of you living in the city."

"I have been."

"Not a very good one or you're lying to them, because mine has told me repeatedly to repaint the room."

"I know," She whispered. Finn stood from his seat at their formal dining table and kneeled in front of his wife.

"I loved Baby Morgan, but I love you more and I want you back."

There was a long pause, Finn thought for sure they were at another stand still, neither willing to compromise. Neither ready to fully move on from the pain of loosing their unborn child.

"I'll quit in the morning."

"You don't have to quit your job, I'm not some chauvinistic husband, I just want the chance to be your husband again."

"I think Logan wants to reassign me anyway, he's worried about Steph."

"That's why he asked for you?"

"Yes, they thought they were pregnant," she whispered.

"You can't help her, if you haven't helped yourself."

* * *

"There is something quaint about tea time."

"Except you don't drink tea."

"Coffee time, just sounds to business like."

"You own the business."

"Yes but Sookie names the meal times."

Rory sighed softly as she blew the steam off of her coffee cup. It had been four years since her last cup. She held cups, smelled the wonder elixir of life, even pretended to drink some, but this was the first time she was going to drink. She took a deep breath she hoped her mother didn't notice and took a drink of the almost life saving drink.

"And then Kirk tried running, but kept falling because I may or may not have paid Davey to tie his shoe laces together."

The tears Rory had held back for so many years started flowing, and the sobs that racked her body both pleased and worried Lorelai.

"Honey what is wrong?"

"He…wants to...paint…the…nursery," she said between her cries. Lorelai led Rory to her office where they could have some privacy. "And I drank coffee."

Rory let her mother hold her like a small child, soon all of Rory's deepest fears and revelations of the sadness of loosing Baby Morgan, a baby that was never born but terribly missed. Very little of her litany of truths was a surprise to the elder Gilmore, she knew from her observations of her daughter how much pain and sorrow she was keeping inside herself. Lorelai found herself glad that her daughter was finally dealing with the hurt she kept hidden for so long.

"He wants me back?"

"Who wouldn't want a sexy Gilmore Girl back?"

Rory laughed at her mom's saucy response. Wiping away her tears and blowing her noise before turning back to her mother.

"I think it's time I stopped running."

"Oo, we could have a movie night to commemorate, Forest Gump, Grease, and Jurassic Park."

"Okay you call Luke to bring the 'real' food and I'll call Finn to pick up the food we will actually eat."

"Wait at this cocktail party did you wear your Jimmy Choo's?"

"Yes why?"

"And he didn't jump your bones?"

"He doesn't jump by bones every time I wear them."

"A man spent a thousand dollars on a single pair of shoes for you," Lorelai looked at her knowingly.

"So?"

"They are Jimmy Choo's!" Seeing no response from her daughter, "he did jump your bones."

* * *

The movie night was a start. The first time in years Finn recognized his wife. She was still sad and parts of the crazy movies her mother picked were emotionally hard on Rory, she laughed, drank Luke's coffee like it was going out of style, and truly enjoyed being in his presence.

When he grabbed the blankets and pillows from her bedroom she willing curled up on the floor next to him.

"We can get past this." She claimed strongly as she laid next to him in the dark of her mother's living room floor.

"We will," he said reassuringly.

"I think we should paint the room pale yellow, with an accent wall being a brighter yellow."

"I will call the painters tomorrow." Finn saw her nod her head in agreement. "Rory?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like to go back to Australia for a while?" She was silent and Finn was worried he crossed a line.

Rory sighed, "We better wait until Logan is out of the hospital." She was quiet and Finn again thought he spoke to quickly. She moved closer to him and took his arm to wrap around her, "I'll call your mom in the morning and plan it for Christmas and the New Year."

* * *

"No you are not buying another pair," Rory whispered sternly

"Yes I am babydoll."

"No."

He just smiled and watched as his wife fidgeted in front of the sales lady. "We will take these with the peacock feathers."

"Finn!" Rory was still whispering.

"Yes my dear?" He asked innocently.

Rory sighed, "Next time I move out of the City I am leaving you at home."

Finn laughed as he left her to pay the sales lady.

Their relationship was not perfect, but they both agreed that being in Hartford when the nursery was being painted was a bad idea, so they agreed to go to New York City and pack up what Rory would be taking back to their home. They had the apartment before she moved into it, it was a wedding present from Rory's grandparents. Since they both enjoyed the joys of the city and Rory was still hoping to work once the baby was born the gift was appreciated by the couple. After the miscarriage Rory took refuge in the three room apartment, taking a simple joy in living the life she imaged for herself, before the test turned positive. Finn liked the idea of having a place in the city, until it stole his wife from him.

Rory had already stopped into the smaller newsroom she worked in, gathered her belongs and explained to her editors that she was transferring to a paper closer to Hartford. They were surprised until they saw that it was Mitchum Huntzberger who signed her transfer papers. She said that her marriage was not surviving the long distance relationship which was an even greater shock to her coworkers who did not know she was married.

Having already found the apartment boring, Finn escorted Rory to the shops. He just purchased her the latest shoes from the Jimmy Choo's Icons collection. He wasn't meaning to spoiler her, just treating her like he did when they first started dating.

When their relationship started they were at separate places. He was focusing on actually finishing his degree, she was starting her career. But they managed to talk, text, e-mail, and visit often. So often that when they moved in together after a year of long distance dating it was an euphoric time. Their days were spent in laughter and harmony.

He bought her the first pair of Jimmy Choo's for their first Christmas together, he gave her them early so she could wear them to the Christmas parties, parties that they ended up making out in the bathrooms of, and having the hottest sex of his life when they left. He was honestly hoping for the same effect when she wore this pair of overly expensive shoes. If only she would stop wearing the arousal busting boy shorts.

* * *

**AN: I love writing Finn and Rory for their banter and humor and this story falls short of all that, I must apologies for the darkness of this story. My original inspiration was Lady Gaga's song 'You and I', but it veered far from it the further I got into the story. So I will probably have to try again. **

**Again I am sorry this story is not funny and to all those that find boy short sexy (I needed something that would repulse Finn that wasn't Granny Panties, because seriously I don't see Rory wearing them for whatever reason.)**


End file.
